Mente sucia y traicionera
by aleNara9
Summary: Hanabi divagaba sobre lo que le pasa a su primo Neji, pensamientos que llegaron muy lejos. Tanto que las consecuencias las sufrio el pobre de Kiba


Trate de hacerlo un poco más largo, sin tener mucho éxito. Espero que les guste, disfrútenlo :B

**Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi creación, los utilizo para jugar con ellos y hacerlos pasar situaciones vergonzosas.**

* * *

><p>-Neji esta raro ¿no crees?- Dijo la menor de las Hyugas al igual que al mismo tiempo tratando de arreglar su propio cabello en una coleta alta.<p>

-¿Raro en qué sentido Hanabi?- Le contesto no con mucho interés, mientras buscaba algo con inmenso esmero en su armario.

-Bueno diría que el tipo esta algo embobado- Le respondió a Hinata, sin estar segura de que "embobado" era la palabra correcta.

Dejando de hacer malabares con su cabello, esperaba la respuesta de la otra Hyuga la cual estaba tan abstracta buscando algo en su gran armario, no entendía Hanabi como podía ser gigante y aun así estar repleto de cosas insignificantes, entiéndase como maquillaje, exceso de pantalones, aretes, pulseras y muchas, muchas cosas más.

-Bueno, ¿De perdido me estas poniendo atención?- Refuto molesta Hanabi, dejando en claro su poca paciencia y su explosiva personalidad.

-¡Aquí esta! Ah, perdón ¿Qué decías? lo siento- Se arrepintió Hinata al ver como su pequeña hermana la miraba. Ellas podían tener ojos que parecían ser tiernos e inocentes, bien, los de su hermana no eran así – ¡Ah si! Lo de Neji creo que el está bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse- Dijo brindándole tranquilidad a su hermana menor, la cual estallo en carcajadas.

-¿D-de qué te ríes?- Pregunto Hinata con cierto pánico, preocupándose de que hubiera dicho algo tonto mientras un rubor tan típico de ella abordaba sus mejillas, como ya costumbre.

-Yo no me preocupo por él, simplemente me da risa, últimamente se le olvidan las cosas o parece desconcentrado, pero aun sigue con su carácter frio y duro, es como si estuviera enamorado- dijo pensativa Hanabi.

"_Es como si estuviera enamorado"_

"_Es como si estuviera enamorado"_

Las palabras de la menor resonaron en la mente de Hinata, mientras ella tomaba el cepillo para poder hacerle un peinado decente a su hermana. Al principio ella descarto la idea, pero al irla analizando puede que sea verdad. Si mas bien Neji nunca fue abierto con nadie, en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero ayer que lo vio llegar ni siquiera se molesto para cenar, solo saludo a la familia y se fue a su habitación, aunque creía haberle visto los labios un poco hinchados y rojizos.

Asi que mientras ella pensaba y peinaba a su hermana en silencio, Hanabi también le dio vuelas al asunto, ella también noto el estado con el que llego Neji el día anterior y que ella supiera el Hyuga solo se veía con Tenten para los entrenamientos, el no tenía una vida social muy activa y si no fuera por la chica castaña él ni siquiera tendría amigos ¿Seria ella la que lo trae así? Pero, ella descarto ese pensamiento.

Pero en su mente esa idea seguía rondando, si bien su primo solo se veía con Tenten para entrenar, se veían a cierta hora en el campo, se despedían a cierta hora. Todos los días, lo mismo, pero ¿En qué consistían exactamente esos entrenamientos? Así, esa pregunta fue el detonador para miles de pensamientos no adecuados para una señorita de un clan de tan alto prestigio, como lo es el Hyuga.

Se los imagino besándose, primeramente era un beso inocente, sin nada de lujuria solo amor. Después imagino que el beso se tornaba apasionado, que Neji sujetaba a Tenten por la cintura un tanto posesivo y Tenten colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello pegando sus cuerpos en la oscuridad del campo de entrenamiento. Hanabi regañándose a si misma intento quitar esos pensamiento un poco pervertidos de su mente, no con tanto éxito.

Posteriormente su mente, decidió jugar un poco mas con ella, dejándole un cargo de conciencia bastante grande. Imagino a Neji acorralando a Tenten contra un árbol, después la cargaba aunque la espalda de ella seguía contra al árbol, Neji empezó a darle uso a su mano derecha por debajo el uniforme ninja de fémina, inmediatamente Tenten empezó a gemir ruidosamente, Neji debía ser grande con sus manos para semejante ruidos. Y su mente continuaba, ahora Neji callaba los gemidos de Tenten con besos apasionados y ardientes. Antes de que ella llegara al clímax, el saco su mano.

Y por supuesto ella sabía que era lo que el quería, poco a poco, descendió hasta quedar en cuclillas no sin antes depositar un beso en el bien definido abdomen del Hyuga, asi Tenten empezó a meter la mano para poder sacar…

-¡Hanabi, Hanabi! ¿Qué te pasa?- Le grito zarandeándola en la silla, la mayor de las Hyugas, esta seguía sin poder reaccionar que por causas de fuerza mayor Hinata se vio obligada a sacar su lado vengativo, ahora si se las cobraría todas las bromas que le había hecho la menor aprovechándose de su ingenua inocencia. Hinata tomo el cepillo y la golpeo con este en la cabeza, al principio ella rio de la cara de estupefacta que había la menor pero al parecer la golpeo más fuerte de lo que esperaba que Hanabi la cacheteo, claro está como un signo de auto-defensa.

Hinata no pudo arrepentirse más por sacar su lado vengativo, así comprobó su teoría una vez más: La venganza no es buena, pero sabe bien. Su risa solo había durado unas pocas milésimas de segundo.

-¿Qué, que pasa?- Pregunto Hanabi desorientada aun.

-Lo siento, no reaccionabas- Pregunto sobándose la mejilla donde había rastro de una pequeña mano – Oye ¿Estas roja? ¿Te enfermaste? – pregunto Hinata percatándose del sonrojo que su hermana menor tenia, nunca la había visto en esa forma, era algo nuevo.

-Ah no, claro que no, ya terminaste te quedo muy bien Hinata. Gracias- Dijo esta percatándose de su peinado, aunque el "Gracias" le había costado un poco, ella no era muy agradecida.

-Oye!

-¿Qué?- dijo hastiada.

-¿En que estabas pensando hace rato?- Pregunto la peli azul con la cabeza ladeada llena de curiosidad.

-¡Que te importa!- Dijo la aludida azotando la puerta en forma de despedida, claro no sin antes haberse vuelto a sonrojar recordando todas las bromas que su mente le había jugado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La causa de que ella le hubiera pedido ayuda a Hinata para que la peinara es que tenía una cita con el perro, ósea Kiba. Estando el departamento de Kiba, este decidió tomar la iniciativa para poder empezar a calentar el ambiente, ya saben besos por acá, besos por allá, hasta que ella se armo de valor, lo freno y le dijo.

-Hoy no tendremos sexo Kiba, lo siento- Dijo con el porte maduro y con la frente en alto como siempre. Inmediatamente este se quedo con cara de estupefacto al recibir tan impactante, decepcionante y dolorosa noticia para su amiguito de allá abajo. Rápidamente su amiguito se puso triste.

-Esto me duele igual o más que a ti, enserio- trato de excusarse la Hyuga lo cual no convenció a Kiba-

-¡Oh! Claro que no- Respondió con una sonrisa burlona en su cara-

-Tienes razón, la verdad no- Contesto indiferente Hanabi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ah! Se me olvido ponerle la peineta- Dijo con lastima Hinata, tanto que se había esmerado en encontrarla. En eso entro Neji a la casa.

-Hola Neji como te fue, ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?- Dijo esperanzada mirando hacia su primo a ver si así aceptaba.

-No, gracias Hinata-sama- Dijo tratando de no encontrarse con la mirada de Hinata - Me iré a dormir, buenas noches- Dijo subiendo las escaleras de la gran mansión.

Y Hinata juro haber visto marcas de chupetones y mordidas en su blanquecino cuello, Hanabi tenía razón el estaba enamorado. E inmediatamente se acordó de Naruto, bueno él le dejaba esas maravillosas marcas en el cuello que tanto le gustaba que se las hiciera.

Oh si, Hinata a veces también era pervertida. En esa casa todos lo eran.

* * *

><p>Espero y les haya gustado, gracias por leer si es que llegaron al final.<p>

Igualmente les sigo pidiendo sus criticas opiniones sobre la historia, ya saben, para mejorar (: Creo que de todos modos sigue siendo corto, pero igualmente hecho con el corazón :3

_¡Cuídense!_

_AleNara._


End file.
